


The Room of Cameras

by merryghoul



Series: The Pleasure Palace Trilogy [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Photography, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is forced to fuck Rose in front of cameras or lose her forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Technically the villain in this part is from the Sarah Jane Adventures, but I wanted a menacing, sleazy villain for the final part of the trilogy.

A halo of televisions appeared in the middle of the room. One by one the televisions turned on. The face of a Slitheen, naked and not in disguise as a human, appeared on all of them.

“Doctor! I wasn’t expecting you to be in a new body so soon.”

The Doctor ignored the Slitheen’s comment. “Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen. I assume this is revenge for your kind dying at Downing Street.”

“It is, Doctor. And what better way to demonize a champion of humankind than to show him masturbating to...”

The televisions changed and showed either Rose getting fucked by the alien machines or being released and inadvertently stimulated by the sonic screwdriver from the metal platform. Cameras, two on each side of the room except for the ceiling and the floor, popped out of trap doors.

“His companion, Rose Tyler. There’s nothing you can do about me being here on Barcelona, Doctor. I’m not on Raxacoricofallapatorius and this is not Earth. You can’t send me back home to face punishment from my own people. You may as well give into my demands.”

“And what are these demands?”

“You masturbate to Rose coming on the television screens. Then, once you are erect, you will have sex with Rose. After you are done, my Lutvien brothers and I will transmit your sexual relations to every channel on Earth. Earth will be at large disgusted by your behaviour with your companion and they will turn your back on you.”

“What about you? What will _you_ do?”

“Stay on Barcelona for as long as I can while making money off of this red light district with my brothers.”

“And what if I refuse? Why, Rose has a boyfriend, Mickey. It wouldn’t be fair to him if I had sex with Rose.”

“We send you back to the TARDIS alone and make Rose into our personal sex slave. Every creature on Barcelona will have her. “

“Even the noseless dogs?”

“Even the noseless dogs. And you cannot use your sonic screwdriver to break the televisions or the cameras.”

The Doctor sighed. “Well, okay then. I’ll have sex with Rose.”

“Excellent, Doctor. I await your release.”

Rose lay down on the floor of the room. “You don’t have to do this, Doctor.”

“I don’t mind, Rose. It’s not like we’re in love or anything.” The Doctor gulped, knowing he was lying to himself. He stood up and started taking off his clothes, starting with his trenchcoat. “I’d do anything to keep you safe. And I’m sterile, by the way, so you don’t have to worry about having a humanoid baby alien, you know.”

“If you say so.”

“It’ll be alright, I promise. We won’t ever tell Mickey this happened.”

The Doctor stood and watched the replays of Rose being fucked by the machines and the sonic screwdriver. He grabbed his cock with his right hand, stroking as he viewed the televisions. As much as he hated admitting it to himself, Rose being penetrated by a non-human dildo and coming by only the vibrations of the sonic screwdriver was arousing to him. He bit his lip as he felt the blood rushing to his cock, making it harder and harder with each stroke.

Once he was erect enough, he was able to easily slide into Rose, already wet by being fucked twice earlier. Initially he took slow, deep strokes inside of Rose, his hands stroking Rose’s sides as he thrust.

“Faster, Doctor.”

The Doctor stroked faster, leaning over to kiss Rose before moving on to suck and lick Rose’s breasts. Pumping inside Rose caused the Doctor to start to sweat. Rose was sweating as well. She began to moan with every thrust the Doctor gave her. The Doctor began to flick her clit with her thumb, making Rose moan more.

Rose came before the Doctor, clutching onto the Doctor’s back for dear life as her legs shook. The Doctor kept thrusting inside of her until he was ready to come. He pulled out and came on Rose’s stomach, groaning as come flew out of his penis. He kissed Rose. “You were brilliant,” he whispered in Rose’s ear. She smiled.

“There you have it,” the Doctor said as he and Rose stood up.

Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen walked into the room.

“I have thoroughly defiled myself in front of Rose Tyler and the rest of Earth.”

“Hopefully this means you, Doctor, will stay far, far away from Earth the next time my kinsmen come back.”

“Haven’t you forgotten your agreement?”

“You fulfilled your agreement. You let us film you watching to film of Rose Tyler getting fucked and you fucking Rose Tyler. We, beyond a shadow of a doubt, have proved that you are a pervert. What else can you do, Doctor?”

The Doctor shuffled through his clothes and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He turned the screwdriver to a higher setting. “Nowhere in your agreement did you say I could do this _after_ I had sex with Rose.” The Doctor aimed his screwdriver and broke all the cameras in the room, followed by the televisions.

“My cameras! You destroyed my cameras!”

The Doctor turned to Rose. “Find the control room and get those tapes the Slitheen filmed of you. Then meet me in the TARDIS.”

“Doctor, the Slitheen took all my clothing.”

“Take my trenchcoat. It won’t take me long to put on the rest of my clothes. Now _go!_ ”

Rose took the Doctor’s trenchcoat, put it on and ran out of the room. She turned left, looking for anything that resembled a control room. When she passed by a room with rows of televisions lining a wall she knew she was in the control room. The room was empty—the only Slitheen in the building was Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen. Using a canister that was in the room, Rose gathered up any and all the tapes that were in the room. She left the room and continued going left down the hallway until she reached a set of stairs. Rose ran up two flights of stairs, exited through a door and found herself in front of the building she entered through a trap door. Being careful not to fall through the trap door again, Rose ran to the TARDIS. A key to the TARDIS was in one of the trenchcoat pockets. She opened the TARDIS, brought in the tapes and shut the door.

The Doctor was ducking Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen’s limited physical attacks while he was putting on his clothes. Whenever Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen would get close to the Doctor he’d bring down a television or camera to scare the Slitheen. When the Doctor was fully clothed, tie properly tied around his neck and all, he ran out of the room, closed the door and sealed it off with his screwdriver. He smelled the air to see if he could smell the scent of Rose and his coat to guide him out of the underground area. The smell of Rose and his coat combined helped the Doctor follow Rose out of the Slitheen’s pleasure palace and back to the TARDIS. Once he was inside, the Doctor locked the door and started the TARDIS up again. The TARDIS dematerialized and left the planet of Barcelona.

“That was _not_ what I had in mind when I said I was taking you to Barcelona.” The Doctor was tweaking a few knobs on the TARDIS. “If we ever go back to Barcelona, I promise I will give you red sand beaches and friendly noseless dogs.”

“That’s okay, Doctor. We had no idea I would become a sex slave for a Slitheen. What happened to him?”

“Oh, Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen? I sealed him in the room he forced me to have sex with you in. He’ll probably teleport out and get revenge on his relatives that died at Downing Street and Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. I wish I could’ve done more to stop him and his kind from committing more evils against the human race, but at least I was able to distract him enough to get you out of that dungeon place. And, more importantly—did you get the tapes that Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen made of you in that dungeon?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

The Doctor leapt to the exit of the TARDIS and opened the door. Rose threw out the tapes of her fucking machines, the sonic screwdriver and the Doctor, as well as any other incriminating material the Slitheen had on anyone and everyone, out into space.

“Rose,” the Doctor said as he was closing the TARDIS door, “I want to let you know that the sex we had meant nothing to me. It was a fuck or die situation. I had to fuck you or I would’ve lost you to the Slitheen and Barcelona forever.” The Doctor gulped again.

“I understand.”

“It would be best if you didn’t tell Mickey we had sex in Barcelona. I don’t think he’ll understand. You know, most humans aren’t told to fuck or they’ll have their lives ruined by aliens. When we meet up with him again, tell him how much you love him. You won’t be able to erase the memory of the two of us in Barcelona, but you’ll be able to strengthen the relationship you have between the two of you.” The Doctor walked back to the controls on the TARDIS. “So, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said, changing the tone of his voice and hiding his pain, “where do you want to go next? The future? The past? New York? No, I know where we should go next—New New York. The year five billion and twenty three. Even farther than we’ve been before. Allons-y!”


End file.
